The Meeting of Two Worlds
by ShadowOwl4876
Summary: A teenage girl living with a cold demented man only to have her world turned upside down by one fateful person that keeps saving her life time and time again. Will she ever really meet her savior or keeping going in a never ending loop of being the princess in distress and to be saved then left on the side alone? Find out and venture with her and the challenges ahead to see.
1. Chapter 1: The Dark Past

Memories are either a curse or a blessing. Mistakes, coming to haunt you for the rest of your life. Disappointed faces seem to linger the longest in my mind. My names Mavis Wise...and i have lived in the darkness searching for a way out. Being sheltered by a demented man, teaching me in his wicked ways. We called him death. And by we i mean everyone. When i was first introduced to this world i was an orphan with no family, no home. He took me under his wing and trained me in the arts of combat and trickery. I would go into town pick pocketing every stranger who wasn't careful with their wallets. Taught me how to sword fight, how to protect myself, to then be put into the raiding operation once i was old enough. I was small, and i was quick. A little child that could come off as sweet and innocent, then would turn to a monster and kill anyone in sight with just one flick of a switch. I was consumed by darkness, by hatred of my parents leaving me to rot in the forest. He twisted my head and made me work for him. I was the devil's child.

I wore a hooded coat and walked down the beaten path that ran through the town. The towns folk keeping distance from me as i walked by. Keeping my head low and my eyes straight i saw a man in armor walk towards me not seeming afraid. I look at him strangely, wondering how he isn't keeping a large distance of me and himself like the rest of the citizens. 'He mustn't be from here then. This will be a fun hunt today' I think to myself and smirk. I drop my hood behind my shoulders and let me short hair flow in the wind and i walk toward him with a devilish smile. I feel my dagger on my belt behind my back in its holster and i grab the handle. I get closer and a wave of energy passes over me as he passes by. I hesitate and let go of the daggers handle and swirl around to look at him as he continues to walk. 'Who is he?' I ponder. 'That kind of energy...I-I've only seen by my master. But this...this felt warm, and strong. I must report back.' I think to myself and pull my hood back over and sprint along the path back to the mansion. Death's mansion was practically surrounded by the dark forest. Placed directly in the middle of a clearing only accessed with the knowledge of the forest. The dark forest was haunted and was crawling with monsters that could rip your head off and swallow with one gulp. I sprint into the maze of branches and trees, ducking and weaving past them following the map inside my head that i followed ever so diligently. I made it to the clearing as the mansion loomed over the excess land before it reached the trees that surrounded the house. I sprinted to the door avoiding the traps we had set for unwanted visitors and swung the door open and announced myself to the whole house. "I'M HOOOOOOME!" I shouted with a mischievous grin. I heard footsteps come down the spiral staircase and spotted my father which i had to call master for he wouldn't call me daughter, but his prized pet. "Welcome home Mavis. What news do you bring this time?" He booms out into the parlor. I bow and look up at him. "I have interesting new master. When i was in town i came across a man in white armor and a powerful aura that sent shivers down my spine. I fear he might be here to kill you master." I said and stood back up straight as he came closer to inspect me. He put his hand to my chin and lifted it up tilting my head from side to side. He walked to my right removing his hand from my chin to my shoulder lifting my cloak off my shoulder then picks up my arm and makes me hold it there and continues trailing his finger across my back and up my neck to my short locks and grabs a handful and pulls it back. "Did you catch a name pet?" He says huskily in my left ear waiting for an answer. My voice cracks as i say no and close my eyes tightly awaiting my punishment. He lets go of my hair and swiftly turns me to face him holding my upper arms tightly, pushing my arms up as i look up at him with worry. "YOU GIVE ME THIS NEWS AND YOU DIDN'T CATCH A NAME?!" He shouts in my face as the wind of his breath push back my bangs out of my face and i close my eyes scrunching my neck at the fear of his voice. "I-I'm sorry master...H-He walked past me quickly i couldn't ask." I said staggering over my words trying not to anger him even more. He clenched my arms tighter and i winced looking at him. "SINCE WHEN ARE YOU SLOWER THAN THE ENEMY?" He yells even louder and i close my eyes again. "I-I wasn't master, i could sense if i confronted him i would have been killed." I say shyly with my eyes still closed. He looks at me with fierce eyes then softens his grip. "Fine...if you say so. Tomorrow, you'll go out there and find out what his name is got it?" He says and lets go of me and points to the door and i look up at him and nod. "Yes master." I reply following his orders. He stomps off to his office and i relax catching my breath again.

I wait for tomorrow in my room and I sit on my bed holding a box. I open it and look inside. It had things of the past when i was little and the note my parents left in my hand to give to my caretaker. Death ripped it to shreds and i took the liberty to tape it back together. I read it and it said, "Dear Mavis's Caretaker, were so sorry for the inconvenience of leaving this poor child in your hands. She was just not the right child for us. When she was first born she did very strange things that we didn't think would be good for the family. I hope you'll take good care of her. Again sorry for the inconvenience but thank you. ~ The Wise Family. I teared up and a tear landed on the paper and soaked into it. I wiped my face when i heard death ring the bedtime bell. I was too old for that bell but he still rang it anyway. I tucked the letter back into the box and laid on the bed looking up at the ceiling. 'Tomorrow is a new day. Sleep is better than any hell i could be living in.' I think and slowly drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey

I woke up with a splash of water on my face and i look to my left to see the butler William with a vase in his hands. "Wake up. The master wants you downstairs for breakfast in 10." He says and leaves with the vase and i grab my soggy pillow and fling it at him but he shuts the door before it hits him. "Hmph...waking me up with ice cold water, i'm damn cold now." I complain and get up and grab the towel he left on the door handle and dried off getting dressed.

I walked downstairs and saw the table set up for breakfast covered in food and different plates. I sat down across from death at the table and started adding food onto my plate. "Morning pet." He says looking up from the papers he had on his side of the table. I look up at him and nod with a mouthful of food and continue eating. "Don't forget your mission today. Make sure you get that name. Be back home by sundown if not i'm locking the house." He threatens and makes sure i'm listening. I look up at him and nod. "Yes master." I said after i swallowed my food. I finished up my food and bowed before leaving the table and grabbed my cloak and dagger as i sprint out the door.

I slipped the knife into its holster on my belt and put up my hood on my cloak and made my way through the forest again back to town. I slowed down and looked around to see if i could spot him again. I walked into the inn and found the lady at the counter and walked up to her. "Did you see a man with white armor pass through here yesterday?" I ask kindly as it leaves a nasty taste on my tongue. She looks at me nervously and nods pointing to the door. "Yes he came in with a man and left without another word." She said shyly. I look out the door and back to her. "When did they leave?" I ask urgently. She looks at the clock and back at me. "Not too long ago, like 5 min ago you can probably catch them." She says and backs up from the counter. "Thanks." I say and run out of the Inn and look both ways and spot the man with the white armor and the man that was with him. I sprint down the road and cover my head with my hood and carefully follow shortly behind them.

I walk and keep a good distance as they walk through town hiding behind buildings, keeping out of sight. I over hear their conversation, "Thank you Max for escorting me on this great day. I've been trying to get through this town to get to Sylvan for so long. Bad rumors have been told around these parts. Told that death himself lives in a mansion in the dark woods with a girl that was brainwashed or something and uses her for his raids. She's like his weapon or something. Poor girl, never lived a regular life." The man said as the guy in white listened closely. I clench my jaw and look around the building then they were gone. I look side to side and scan the area but they disappeared. I huff and turn around to head back to the mansion. 'Max huh...well i have your name now.' I think and grin devilishly and sprint back to the house.

I reach the mansion and swing open the doors and i find death waiting for me a few feet ahead with his arms crossed. "Well? Did you get a name or did you disappoint me yet again?" He sneers tapping his foot waiting for an answer. I gulp nervously and bow in front of him. "I found a name master. The man's name is Max. They didn't mention a last name though." I reply and look up at him still bowing not to anger him. He looks at me shocked and takes a double take with a look of fear on his face. 'This is the first time I've seen him this scared before.' I think to myself and straighten up. "Master? Who is this man?" I ask stepping toward him holding out my hand. He looks at me then my hand and reaches for it holding it in his. "Pet...i have another mission for you. I want you to go down there and figure out why he's here and make sure he isn't coming to the mansion. If he is...get back here as quick as you can. I can't afford to lose you too." He says his voice and expression filled with worry. I look at him and read his fear making me terrified but i keep my composure and nod clasping his hand. "I won't fail you master. I'll get the information." I say and run back out of the house slamming the door behind me.

I race back to town practically out of breath as my heart is racing and the importance of the mission he put me on. I look around and curse in my head for forgetting that i lost them last time. I keep searching around the place that i last saw him and search the whole town. I hear chit chat and peak around a corner and two hands reach out and grab my arms pulling me into the alley. "Well well well...look what the cat dragged in. It's whittle Mavis and her clever tricks out on the streets pick pocketing for money again." The two men say as they hold me down and i struggle to get out of their grasp. I look at their clothing and they were wearing similar white armor that i was looking for. "W-Who are you?" I say slightly frightened knowing the fear from my master and the people he was scared of was holding me down in an alleyway. They chuckle and look at me and one of them uses their spare hand to hold my chin and look straight at me. "The ones that were paid to kill you and your master while we escort a man to safety from your little raids." The man said and i struggle to get out of their grasp. I growl and my eyes turn dark auburn red barely noticeable but the one holding my chin notices. He lets go and tells his buddies to let go. "Were only allowed to kill you if you kill others. So DON'T go killing anyone while were here...or you will be killed on sight." He said and pushed me back into the street and once i looked back...they were gone.


	3. Chapter 3: The Mission

I rub my shoulders from their grip and walk down the street terrified. What did they mean? What are they gonna do? They blackmailed me. I pull up my hood and sprint back to the mansion and trip on one of the thorned branches and fall to the ground scraping my knee and wince holding my leg close to my chest. I look at my ankle where it hooked to one of the branches and it bled immensely. I rip part of my cloak off and wrap up my ankle tightly to stop the bleeding. 'Dammit i'm gonna smell like blood. I need to get back to the house.' I think and hurriedly get to my feet and limp back to the mansion as fast as i can. I get far enough to see the house through the trees when i hear a howl and i panic. "No fair! I bonded with your alpha! UGH gotta get to the house." I say and limp out into the clearing and collapse to the ground. I see blood red eyes come from the dark forest and i start scooting back away from the edge when the alpha jumps out toward me teeth baring. I close my eyes and lift my arms in front of me to shield myself and expect the pain to come rushing as i get ripped to pieces but...it never came. I peek my eyes open and i see death standing in front of me arms spread with his back to me. I lower my arms and look up at him and he turns around to look at me. "Mavis are you ok?! What happened? Why were the wolves after you?" He said kneeling down to me then noticing the bled through makeshift wrap on my ankle and he nods picking me up and walking me back to the house.

He puts me on the bed and props a pillow for my ankle and undoes the makeshift patch as it still bleeds and patches it up with proper bandages. I rest my eyes as he takes the bandages that i used and throws them away. "You're gonna stay here till i come back to make sure it's healed fully. Now what exactly happened out there and don't leave out any details." He says sternly and kneels by the bedside. I look at him and sigh. "Well i tried finding him again but they disappeared. Then people of the same group i suppose blackmailed me and told me that if i messed up their little mission that they'll kill me and you. Then they disappeared too. I panicked and tried to get back here as fast as i can but i tripped on a thorned branch and fell on my knees scraping them up and limped here till i got to the clearing then the wolves attacked me. Then you came and saved me. Now were here." I said tiredly and i bat my eyelids and yawned and before i knew it i fell asleep.

I wake up with William the butler changing my bandages and puts water at my bedside. I look up at him and he puts his finger over his mouth and walks out of the room and i lay there restless. I remember what death told me and ignore it and get out of bed and put my ripped cloak on and walk out of my room. I see death at his workbench hatching a plan and i slam my hands down on the table and look at him. "You're going out there?!" I say and look up at him. "HE is the bane of my existence i have to get rid of him. And your staying here thats an order." He says and looks me in the eye and makes sure i understood him. I glare at him as we have a mini staring contest and i shake my head. "I am going with you. NO EXCEPTIONS DEATH!" I practically yell in his face and hold my ground. Done feeling scared, done feeling weak. I'm fighting this time. He growls at me and a black gauntlet forms around his right hand and reaches over the counter and grabs my neck and flings me across the room and i crash against the wall. "YOU WILL OBEY YOUR MASTER!" He booms at me. I wince and look up at him and spit out blood and hold my side. I hear a crash through the door and see the guy in white armor...Max. I look at him wide eyed surprised he was there. How did he find this place? Why is he here even? The hit made my vision blurry and i passed before i saw anything happen.

I wake up on the floor with my head in immense pain. I open my eyes and see Max staring right at me. I jolt up and put my hand to my head and wince from the pain. "Woah hold it take it easy." He said and looked at me. I look at him then look around and i don't see any sight of death. "What happened while i was out?" I ask and look at him. "It's not important, are you ok?" He asks and i nod. "Yes i'm fine. Thank you i guess." I say and stand back up and hold my side. "What are you doing here? Why are you here?" I ask looking at him. "I heard the rumors and i wanted to check it out and when i saw you flung to the back wall i came in to see if i could save you. Well i gotta go. See you around." He says and heads out. I look at him and grab his arm and turns him around. "Thank you...for saving me." I say and smile. "Yeah no problem." He says and smiles and heads out as i let go. 'What just happened? I seriously have no idea at this point.' I say to myself and look around to see what happened. The mansion was in ruins and mostly everything was burned. But no sight of death. I walk out and i walk into town holding my side just to be snatched up again by another pair of arms and then injected with a serum that knocked me out instantly. Worst. Day. Ever.


	4. Chapter 4: The New Life

I wake up for the 4th time today but it was still day out and i was moving in a vehicle. I sit up and end up in the back seat and i look to the driver and i go to speak and they put their hand up. "Glad your awake now i'll answer your questions once we make it to our destination so for right now just sit quiet and enjoy the view." The driver says and it's a woman with bright red hair and strong body but very white skin. I look to my left and see a beautiful green forest and on my left a cliff hanging over the view of a blue ocean and i wonder where we are. I'm not tied up in any way but in a car seat belt. I look out to the ocean and admire the view and occasionally look at the woman driving. I have this urge to ask her questions but i hold them in till we get to wherever we're going.

The car halts to a stop and i dozed off and fling my head up and look up to see a gigantic chinese mansion. I gaze in awe at the beautiful house and look to the strange woman. "Go ahead and get out. I'll lead you to the house." She says getting out of the car. I nod and reach for the handle when the door swings open and she's there holding it open and i blink surprised to see her there so quick. I get out and get a better look of her. She's a few feet taller than me with a strong built and wavy red hair and auburn eyes. She looked scottish but it was strange to see this woman in a chinese house.

She turns to the side and lets me walk in front for a bit as we make it up the stairs to the door and lets me step in first as i look in awe with my jaw hanging and she snickers ever so slightly. "Better close your mouth. A moth might fly in." She says sarcastically with a grin and walks ahead and turns around to me. "You probably have so many questions but can you hold them in for just a bit longer. I would like to show you the house and have a cup of tea so we could peacefully talk among ourselves. You seem like you need better clothes, that torn cloak and tattered clothes are simply unacceptable. I will have Jackson take care of that for you shortly but first let me give you a tour of the mansion." She says with an inviting grin. "Sorry how rude of me, i forgot to introduce myself. My name is Scathatch, but people call me Scatty for short. And you are Mavis Wise. So happy to finally meet you." She says grasping my hand and shaking with both of hers and let's go having me follow through. 'I have no idea what the f*** is going on.' I say in my head looking around the place as she gives me a tour.

The tour ends and she leads me into a room that overlooks a koi pond and sits down on a mat and i sit on one closest to her as the butler Jackson brings tea for both of us. He switched out my clothes for me and i wear a warrior kimono or at least in my opinion it looked like it. He hands me a cup of tea and one to Scatty and i look at her anxious to ask her questions and she smiles and nods. "Ok go ahead." She says and i start my artillery of questions. "Why did you capture me? Where are we? How did you get to the door so fast? Why is this a chinese house when you look scottish? And...how do you know my name?" I ask one after another not leaving a chance for her to cut in. She looks at me amused by the many questions and smiles nodding. "Well first i captured you because one i thought you would give me a hard time if i asked you to come with me so i put you to sleep and took you with me, saved me a lot of time. We are at my remote chinese mansion which i can only access apart from you and jackson who doesn't leave the house. I will leave that question up to opinion but you will find out soon enough. I worked with many chinese warriors back in the day and grew fond of their culture despite my heritage. Mavis, i know you because there are people that you don't even know that have talked about you. You are quite famous among the elders. There is so much for you to learn and i will teach it all to you." She replies and more questions start popping into my head. "I know this may be too much for you but please trust me when i say this. There are people in this world that admire you and ones that want to kill you because of who and what you are so bare with me young one. You will know in due time what i speak of, but in the meantime, this is your new home. A safe haven from the demented demon king 'Death'. You are safe and cared for now Mavis. We will become great friends. I understand if you don't trust me now so i will give you time to think this through but please enjoy this view as we drink our tea." She says and i look at her with a blank expression unable to think clearly and slowly drinking my tea trying to process everything. So...much...to... think about.


	5. Chapter 5: Answers

I finish my tea and set the cup down, still with a blank expression on my face trying to process everything. I look at Scatty and she's looking out over the koi pond. She turns her head to look at me and gives a comforting smile. "I assume you want me to explain." She gets up and offers a hand and i take it standing up as well. "Yes please. I'm very curious." I reply looking at her filled with new questions.

She takes my hand and leads me past the koi pond to a staircase that runs along the mountains behind the estate. We walk quite a ways to a tranquil spot in the mountains over watching a waterfall. She leads me to the hut on a platform and to the railing which looks over the mountains and the stream of water below. She turns to me and smiles. "Isn't peaceful up here? This...this is the place i first heard of you Mavis. By someone called Hekate, a Great Elder who ages throughout the day. She came here when her knowledge was at it's peak. She spoke of a girl, trained and tortured in the dark arts and trickery and forced to the do the bidding of a man named Marethyu but referred to as 'Death'. She had hope that this girl would soon come to the light and be a salvation to mankind from the demon king's reign. She spoke of you Mavis. You are capable of many things, much more from what you know now. He held you back from your true potential. She may have exaggerated on the responsibility of being a salvation to the world but she did get one thing right. You are a prime example of light my dear. You may not be it right now but it's in there. Deep within your heart there is a spark and i can see it. Hope, love, kindness, strength, light, and the will to fight. You were twisted in the wrong direction for too long. Hekate told me when you came of age, i were to take you under my wing and train you properly in the ways of magic and swordsmanship. I will teach you all that i know of this world and guide you to the light. So Mavis...will you join me." She says poetically and i listen intently. I start processing everything she said and a burning feeling starts in my chest and i put my hand to my heart. "I'll have to forget all that i learned from him." I say looking down at my feet holding onto the railing. "Yes you will have to Mavis...but I understand you will need time." She said and i look up at her quickly. "I wanna forget..." I say bluntly. She looks at me surprised. "Now why's that your sudden answer?" She asks curiously. I look up at her then out over the waterfall. "Now it's my turn to tell my backstory." I say and look at her. She nods and leans forward on the rail and listens closely.

"It all started in that forest. I was about 5 or 6 at the time. I held the note my parents gave me but i couldn't read it since i was so young. I walked through the dark forest scared and afraid. I came across Death's Mansion seeking for shelter. I walked up to the door and knocked. He opened the door and saw me standing there with the note and i looked up at him and gave him the note. He read it, tore it to pieces, picked me up looked to see if anyone was there and swiftly pulled me inside without a word. He gave me new clothes to wear and food to eat and a bed to sleep in. He might sound like the perfect caretaker but he was a demon. He didn't love me, he only took care of me to use me, like a pet. He taught me to read and write like any teacher would and then once i learned the basics he took me outside and taught me in combat. He gave me a knife and guided me through the motions. Learning to kill and hunt like a monster. I was barely 7 when he sent me into the village to pillage and plunder to my pleasing. He never asked for please or thank yous. He never expected me to eat politely, or want anything else then i was given. I didn't dare to anger him. When i did something he didn't approve of...journey to the basement for torture. He beat me, smacked me, made me learn my lesson through violence. When i hit puberty he took advantage of me. I learned not to anger him and to treat him like he was my master. I bowed to him, i knelt for him, i cleaned for him...i...*shivers*...i don't wanna talk about it, you get the point. I was his pet slave that he puppeted to do his bidding and schemes. I have been with him for 6 years...i'm 12 right now so please...help me forget those terrifying memories of him." I say and look at her and she nods. "I will do my best. Come here, it must have taken a lot to say that." She said holding her arms open and i run to her and hug her. Tears stream down my face and i sniffle. She puts her hand to the back of my head and embraces me and i feel comfort rush through me. "You're safe now Mavis. No need to worry about that wicked man anymore. You're safe with me." She says comforting me and i smile. "Thank you Scatty, it really means a lot to me." I say hugging her tighter.


	6. Chapter 6: Training

We both let go and look at each other and smile. "Well let's head back to the house, there's lots to teach you." She says taking my hand and leads me back to the house. As we walk back into the house i look around the mansion and turn back to Scatty. "So now that i'm here with you...do i have a room or?" I ask looking at her curious where i was gonna sleep. "Oh yes here i'll show you which room is yours, sorry totally slipped my mind." She says heading down a long corridor as we pass multiple rooms. I pass by a large library and the weapons room and went wide eyed when we passed. I look ahead of me and i see Scatty stop at one of the doors and opens it for me and i walk in first and it's massive. It's covered in assortments of blues and whites and greens. With an owl touch to almost every corner of the room. A queen bed with a soft thin felt bench in front of it. A windowed double door to a balcony that looks over the mountains and the land. A full master bathroom and a large walk in closet. I look around in awe and Scatty smirks looking amused at my reaction. "Well...do you like it?" She asks with a grin. I look at her and nod frantically smiling and run to her and hug her. "It's perfect...thank you." I say smiling happily. I let go and check through the closet and it has a strange assortment. Part my kind of clothes, tee shirts and sweatpants. Another small part for dresses that go below the knees, thank god. And another part for what look like battle and practice gear. "Uh scatty what is this for?" I ask pulling one out and it looks like it would fit perfectly. She walks in and nods. "That's part of the combat clothing i got for you. Some for different situations. You'll be training here, you'll be training with me, both combat, durability, strength, stamina, dexterity, mental abilities and physical abilities. Each day you'll have a packed full schedule. Today is for settling in then we get straight to work, unless you wanna start straight away and get ahead of the game?" She says and looks at me awaiting my reaction. I look at her then the outfit in my hands then the ones hanging up and look back at her smiling. "Let's get started...this sounds like fun." I say and smile devilishly. She smirks similarly and walks out of the closet. "Start with that outfit, and we'll work our way around to the other ones." She says in the other room. "What are the others for? Don't i need just one fully compatible?" I ask and wait to hear her response. "You're not ready for the fully compatible one yet...you have to work in each outfit depending on what were training that day. Hurry up and get dressed. I'm gonna test your memory and see if you remember where the training grounds are." She says right before she closes the door behind her. I quickly get undressed and switch into the outfit and it looks like a an assassin and i look in the mirror and pull the hood over and smirk. 'Oh this will be interesting.' I think to myself and grin.

I walk down the corridor and look past the different rooms and i make it back to the main hall and i look around and close my eyes remembering the map i made in my mind of the places when she gave me the tour. I picture the spot and i follow through past the koi pond to the right to a big area next to the mountains. I see scatty in the middle of the field and i approach her and smirk. "I love this outfit. I look badass." I say showing it off and she smirks at me. "There's more where that came from in that closet. But anyway getting here was your first test let's see if your observant. I've hid 3 things in these mountains very carefully let's see if you can find them. Ready?" She says and holds her hand up and i look at her. "What do they look like?" I ask. "You'll know when you see it now...GO!" I sprint off toward the mountains and search around the area looking for something i don't even know what it looks like but i calm my heart rate and keep a keen eye out for anything out of the ordinary. I see at the corner of my eye something shiny and i go to it and i spot a dagger and i pick it up and i notice in the back of the outfit there's a holster just like back home for the dagger and i put it in and it fits perfectly and i look around more. I run to another area and look around and i spot what looks like a brace and i pick it up and put it on and keep looking. I turn around and spot a sword on top of the roof of the tranquil spot from earlier. I sprint up the stairs and surprisingly the outfit is easy to run in and infact makes me feel faster than before. I reach the top and grab the roof of the building and hoist myself up and grab the sword and put it in the scabbard on my back and i hop down. I glide down the railings along the stairs back to Scatty and land next to her. I smirk and dust myself off. "Not bad...not bad at all. You see those pieces complete your outfit every day your gonna have to figure out if you have everything you need when you come out here. Later in your training you're gonna be thrown into battle without anything and you'll have to use what's around you, just warning you now." She says and pats my back. I look at her slightly winded and nod. "Well that's it for now, we'll continue more tomorrow." She says and heads back to the house.


	7. Chapter 7: Swords for the Taking

I follow her back to the house and bend back cracking my back and walk inside. "So what's this brace for or is it just a brace?" I ask and look at her. "Oh that, here i'll show you." She says walking back to me and grabs my wrist. She presses a button on it and a dagger shouts out of it. "This is your assassin outfit. It's one of my favorites." She says and smiles. I look at it and swing it around admiring it. "This is so cool!" I say and press the button again and it puts it back. She smiles and heads to the kitchen. "I'll make dinner while you can go shower." She says and i nod heading to my room. I take off the outfit and put it away and hop into the shower and it's a open shower. I turn it on as the hot water showers over me and i smile feeling relieved.

Once i get out of the shower i wrap myself in a towel and head back to my room. I see clothes laid out for me and i smile and put them on. I get done changing and head down to the kitchen and smell food on the way there. I feel and hear my stomach growl and hold it getting closer to the kitchen. I make it and i see that Scatty was already done and i make my way to the dining room next door and smile seeing her sitting there. "Bon appetite. Please enjoy." She says drinking what looked like wine and i sat down eating the food she prepared for me. "Thank you so much. Aren't you going to eat?" I say looking at the empty side of the table next to her. "I already ate but thank you for thinking of me." She says sipping on her wine. I nod and continue to eat, trying to be polite for i never learned table manners.

I finish my food and Jackson the butler comes by and picks up my plate. "Did you make breakfast or did he?" I ask curious that she would consider working with a butler around to help her. "I made breakfast, i don't let Jackson do all the work around her so we work together and so will you young lady." She says and i nod. "Well go get some sleep now you must be exhausted." She says and i nod getting up and head back to my room and get ready for bed. I turn the light off and climb into bed as the moonlight shined through my window. I hear a clank and i sit up and look at the window and i see a large owl on the railing of the porch outside my window. I get up and open the window doors and wrap my arms around myself from the cold breeze and i step out and admire the large owl on the railing. I look at it amazed and walk closer to it and i reach out to touch it and feel it's soft feathers in my hands and i smile leaning closer. I put my hand down and step back going back into the house as the owl spreads it's wings and takes off. I close the window doors and hop back into the warm bed and fall asleep.

I wake up with the light shining through my window and yawn stretching my arms out. My eyes lay droopy as i get out of bed and walk around the mansion till i find Scatty 20 min later. "Hey sleepy head." She says and shakes my hair. I groan and look up at her. "Breakfast is on the table jackson should have your next outfit ready for you by the time you're finished and meet me out by the barracks." She says and i nod heading to the dining room. I walk in and eat my breakfast still trying to wake up. I finish up my breakfast and put it in the kitchen and i see cookies on the counter and snag one before i go to my room to get dressed. I see the outfit on the bed and i look at it curiously.

I slip it on and look in the mirror and smile seeing that i have two scabbards that means i'm looking for two swords today. I step out of my room and jog to the barracks warmed up and see scatty sharpening two swords and i look at her as i approach and she looks up at me. "I'll take it easy on you today. Here are your swords, but lets see you take them from me." She says stepping out on the battlefield. I look at her as she spins the swords around and readies them. I look around spot a shield and pick it up and ready it. She motions for me to come at her and i charge with the shield in front of me. The two swords clash onto the shield but one moves down and swoops up in front of me and i dodge before it makes contact with anything of mine and i back up a bit and ram the shield into her as she loses grip on one of the swords and i grab it out of the air and ready with the sword and shield. She smirks and charges at me with the sword and slips around me without breaking contact with the shield and i get caught off guard and she slices a piece of cloth on my back. "Watch your back, someone won't always have it if you're busy with your front." She says and i growl turning around and clashes the sword against her and bash her with the sword as she loses footing and falls back and i drop the shield and grab the second sword. "Well done. But this is just the first part of your training. Let's see you really sword fight." She says going to the rack of swords and picks one off and turns to me and we both ready our weapons.


	8. Chapter 8: Learning

We ready our weapons and i charge with my two swords and bring one down upon hers and swing the other around but she backs up before it could make contact and bangs my sword away. She thrusts toward me and nicks my shoulder and i block the rest of the attack but she rebounds fast and swings for my other shoulder and it cuts my arm. "Think faster sport...hesitate and it's your life. Think faster than your opponent then it will be theirs." She says and readies her sword again and i do the same in slight pain. I go for her leg and she blocks it as i bring my other sword to her shoulder and barely nicks the top and she pushes me back with her hand. "Good now let's work on technique." She says and goes through the process with me as i slowly develop through the stages and catch onto her teachings. "Good well done. That'll be it for today, go get some rest while Jackson gets lunch. I have a short errand to run, you'll be safe here. Just don't go out of the house. And don't let anyone or anything in." She says and heads back to the house. I slump onto the ground and lay flat on my back winded. 'Ugh that...was a bit too much. Especially for my head.' I think to myself and gather the rest of my strength to walk back to the house.

I walk in and the smell of chicken and parmesan with a slight hint of lemon fill the house. I close my eyes, enjoying the smell fill my nose. 'I'm starving this smells so good.' I think to myself. I walk into my room and i see a set of spare clothes to get changed into and thank Jackson mentally and go into the bathroom to get undressed. I see the scratch on my arm and shoulder and i hop into the shower and let the blood wash away. Once i finish and look in the mirror i see the cut clearly and i patch it up to stop the bleeding. I walk into my bedroom with a towel wrapped around myself and get changed into the spare clothes. I flop onto the bed and close my eyes for a bit as the relief of being clean overwhelms me.

I hear a knock at the door and i shoot my eyes open and sit up. "Who is it?" I ask assuming i fell asleep. "It's Jackson miss...lunch is ready." I hear him say behind the door and i nod. "Thank you Jackson i'll be there in a few." I call out and hop out of bed, opening the door and smile seeing him at the door way. He bows slightly and i smile and curtsy slightly and head to the dining room.

I walk in and sit down at the table and dig into the food. I practically devour it and drink the rest of my water. I take the plate into the kitchen and set it down in the sink. I walk into the living room and look around for something to do then i remember the library. I walk down the corridor and walk into the massive library and look around in awe. 'It's so pretty. It's so big.' I think to myself and walk around at the different books. I pull one out and read the cover. "Introduction to Myth, Magic, and Mystery" it read and i skim through it. I sit down on one of the couches and read through it. "Many believe that magic isn't real but it truly does. It's present in everyone but is called by a different name. It is called aura and it surrounds every living being only those whole truly wield magic can see and or smell the aura of others when used. Be careful for there are wielders that follow a leader. These are called elders, powerful beings that rule over humans with giving them immortality, housing, magic power, or their own magic power. The elders that control humans are the dark elders. They seek to control everything and bring back their home world that was destroyed. The elders that don't seek over power and fortune guide and help mankind. Myths of creatures big and small, harmless and life threatening roam the earth. Some more carefully seen then others. None believers don't see them but ones that wield magic and use it see them clearly. There are some creatures that look like humans that have special abilities that not any normal magic wielder can possess. Dragon slayers, shadow shifters, vampires, werewolves, half-blood's, fairies, wizards, necromancers, alchymists, and many many more. Keep a keenful eye out for these ones, for you'll never know which side their on." I close the book and set it on the coffee table and get up and look for other books. I start picking them off the shelves, 1, 3, 6, 8, i bring to the coffee table 12 books and i start skimming through them to learn more. I place them down and lay on the couch trying to wrap my head around the information and i go into the kitchen and grab a cup of hot coco and go to my room and lean over the balcony. 'What did i just get myself into?' I think to myself and sip my hot coco. I look out over the land and see a figure in the distance and i try to get a good look at it but it's too far to see. I blink and it's gone. I look around to see if i can see it again and it's right below the balcony. 'WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!' I think in my head and trip going backwards into the house and hit the floor hard with a thud and black out.


	9. Chapter 9: The Figure

I wake up and rub the pack of my head from hitting it and i sit up as my vision clears. 'Where am I? I'M NOT HOME?! OH GOD!' I think in my head panicking. I look around and i get to my feet and brush myself off. I see that i'm just outside the perimeter of Scatty's house and i try making it back to the mansion. I run as fast as i can when a black figure rushes past me in front of me. I stop in my tracks and look around and pick up a stick. "Who goes there? Who are you? Show yourself!" I yell out terrified and hold the stick in a battle position like scatty taught me. "That's not how i taught you to hold your sword." I hear a familiar voice and i turn around and the figure is standing close behind me. It removes it's hood and it's death, i guess Max didn't kill him after all. "You're coming with me young lady. You're in for some real trouble when we get back to the house." He says grabbing my arm and i tug it away and hold up the stick. "I'm not going back with you!" I say to him as my hands shake and my balance flanders. He looks at me serious and holds out his hand. "You're coming with me." He says more direct and stern. I shake my head and back up. "No." I say bluntly. "This is my new home." I said and take another step back. "You little bit-" He says and was cut up from the blow of my stick to his face. And i stumble back surprised i hit him. He growls at me and he pulls out his sword and the dark aura surrounds him. "You're coming with me either way brat!" He says swing at me and i block with the stick as each hit breaks it more and more. I drop the stick and he puts the tip of the blade to my chin and makes my head go back as far as it can. "Now...listen to your master. Come with me!" He says and i growl and look at him. My eyes turn silver and a light aura surrounds me and silver gauntlets like his cover my hands and a silver sword forms in my right hand and i bang his sword away. "You aren't my master. You aren't my father. You aren't my guardian. You are a monster." I say glaring at him devilishly and swing at him cutting his cheek and he stumbles back. "H-how did you?" He stutters with his words speechless. "I read from Scathatch's massive library and learnt of magic that you used before. Using your aura to shape things such as swords, armor...magic." I say and slash at his other cheek and cut it as blood falls down his cheek. He falls backwards and grins. "Glad you're learning of your new skills, i'll be back for you some day." He says and disappears with one swipe of his cloak and he was gone. I sigh and fall to my knees as my aura around my body fades and the gauntlets melt like actual silver off my hands and drip into the soil beneath me. I feel my head get heavy and i fall back exhausted and pass out from the energy loss.

I feel a rustle around me and my eyes slowly open and my vision is still blurry and i can't tell if i'm awake or i'm asleep. I feel strong arms holding me up, carrying me, walking me somewhere. I look up and see a face but i can't make it out. I turn my blurry vision to where we're going and i barely make out the entrance of the mansion as the person takes me into the house and through the mansion. I close my eyes as i feel the movement around me and the next moment i knew i was laying in bed being covered up by the sheets and blankets.

I feel rested and i open my eyes my vision back to normal from before and i sit up and rub the sleep out of my eyes. I look to my left and to my right and i'm in my bed like i thought i would be and i fold open the covers and get out of bed. I struggle to regain my balance and i make it to the bathroom just before my knees gave out. I grabbed onto the countertop and hoisted myself up and looked in the mirror. I had bags under my eyes and the color was faded from my face and it looked like i aged 20 years. I hold myself up and i turn on the water and my body aches. 'God i feel like a little old lady.' I think to myself and i step into the tub filled with hot water and i sigh in relief as the aching pain fades away.

I hear a knock at the door and i look toward it. "Hey sam, it's scatty. You alright in there?" She asks with a hint of concern in her voice. "Yeah i'm fine." I manage to croak out to her from the tub. "You sound horrible, mind if i come in?" She asks, more urging than asking. I sigh and nod, "Sure come in, i'm in the tub taking a bath." I said and i hear the door handle turn. She walks into the doorway of the bathroom and i look up at her and she rushes to the side of the tub. "What the hell happened to you?" She asks seeing my face colorless and energy deprived. I look up at her tired and in pain still. "I passed out on the balcony then the next thing i knew i was in the forest and i saw death and i fought him with a stick. Till i figured out how to use the magic from the books i the library to beat him. Then he disappeared threatening to come back for me." I said as her look of concern turn to a look of worry. "You used magic? How? And which book did you look at? What did you do out there?" She asks quickly wanting to know every detail. "I took one book off the shelf and read through it and read through a couple more and practiced a bit but not like how much i did it out in the forest. I guess anger took over and my skin had a silver aura around it and silver gauntlets formed at my hands and a silver sword in my right hand and scared him off." I said looking at her and she put her hand to my cheek. "I guess i have a lot of explaining to do huh?" She said with a faint smile. I smile at her and nod. "Lot's just...after i take a bath." I say and chuckle and she does the same.


	10. Chapter 10: Magic

I step out of the shower and Jackson places my clothes on my bed to make it easier for me to get dressed. I wrap the towel around my body and lay on the couch in my room to avoid my clothes from getting wet. I try lifting my arm but it was sore from the magic i used yesterday. My whole body aches as i sit up and reach for my clothes and my towel falls down on the floor and i'm bare. I shrug and get dressed putting on boots and leggings with a warm sweater on. I stagger to the doorway and wince and bang my hand against the wall tired of being so weak and not able to walk normally. Jackson pops his head around the corner and looks at me. "Is everything ok miss?" He asks me curious and i look up at him and reach my hand out for him but i fall to my knees and he catches my arms. "Here let me help you up. I know what might help you in this state of yours." He says having me lay all my weight on him as we walk into the living room.

He sets me on the couch and sigh in relief to be off my legs and feet and watch him disappear into the kitchen. I lay my head back on the back of the couch and close my eyes wondering why just using so little magic takes so much out of me. Scatty comes in the room and sits next to me and i slowly open my eyes to her gaze. "Are you ok?" She asks worried how i'm doing. I look at her with a 'what do you think' look and she nods in return. Jackson comes back in with a mug and i see the steam drift from it and it passes my nose and i take a whiff of it and a sickening feeling of nausea comes over me and i bend over holding my mouth. "Yuck what is that?" I ask disgusted from the smell. He looks at me taken back and sets it on the coffee table in front of me. "It's my family recipe to recover energy loss. Please drink it and you'll thank me later." He says and i look at the mug then him then over at scatty wondering if it's safe to drink. She chuckles at my reaction and bends over to sniff it and leans back away. "Yeah it is kinda foul isn't it?" She says and Jackson stomps off irritated that we disliked his cup of revive juice that smelled like carrion. She leans over to me and smirks pressing her lips close to my ear. "Let's not drink it, he might think it helps but it really doesn't. I'll help you get your energy back." She said and helped me to my feet. I waver for a few seconds as she helps me up and guides me to the library leaving the foul-smelling cup to sit in the living room till Jackson came back to retrieve it, saddened that i didn't drink it.

We walk into the enchanting room and she sits me at the couch as she walks off to find something. "Don't you dare move from that spot, or you'll regret it missy." She warns from far away and i stay put. I hear rustling at the back of the library and look behind to see scatty climbing a sliding ladder to a pile of books that looked ancient from my view. She slides down and places the books on the table and searches through them. I wonder what she was looking for till she flips half of one of the books open and it seemed to me the book was cut inside giving a secret hiding place for something special. She picks up a amulet from inside the book and holds it up to the light. It shines a light blue to teal color as the light shines through it sending sparkles of light around the room. She lowers her hand and walks closer to me to put it around my neck then steps back admiring it around my neck. "It suits you." She says and smiles. I feel this wave of energy come from the amulet and seep into my skin and it feels...reviving. Like the energy that was lost was being replaced by the magic inside the stone. As the cold stone lays against my bare skin, it's cold outside relax me as i sit on the couch feeling relief from the pain earlier. I look up at scatty slightly confused what was happening to me. "It's called a energy stone." She replied and i still look confused. "A energy stone gives you energy when you have run out in your body. Your aura automatically regenerates if it doesn't get below a certain level, you were feeling that level earlier. So with this stone you'll feel reenergized and you'll be able to walk again in a few minutes without any struggle. I assume you read a lot from theses books but there is so much more for you to learn." She says as i soak in the information and energy from the stone. I get up and feel the strength return to my legs and feet as i stand. Scatty smiles and nods putting the books back on the shelf. I look at her and grab her arm when she climbs back down. "Can you show me more?" I ask curiously and interested in the arts of magic. She looks at me and nods. "I thought you would never ask." She says and we both chuckle slightly looking at each other as i let go of her arm. "But you need to recover fully in order to continue your training." She says and i sigh slumping back onto the couch and look over at her. "Patience young one. Eagerness will be your downfall. That will be your next lesson." She says and smirks and i groan in response.


	11. Chapter 11: Aura Training

I lifted my head and looked at scatty and she grinned devilishly. "This is your punishment for leaving the house like i told you not to." She says and i look at her agitated. "It wasn't my fault i was outside! Death brought me outside! I was passed out!" I argue and look at her as she crosses her arms. "Well fine then...unless you think your ready to continue." She says and looks down at me and i think for a moment and take off the amulet. I stand up full with energy and nod. "I'm ready." I reply with a serious and determined look on my face. She nods and takes my arm. "Come with me then." She says grabbing a pair of swords and a couple of books, the amulet and a basket of food. "Lets go...were heading to the forest." She says and i shortly follow behind her.

We walk through the forest not too far past the mountains and i help her with the load and follow. "Where are we going?" I ask slightly tired from the walk. "You'll see when we get there." She replied over her shoulder and keeps walking. I groan and drag my feet behind me and trip on a branch and launch myself forward. Scatty doesn't notice i fall and keeps going. "Agk..." I wince and look to my left and right then in front of me and lose sight of scatty. "Well dammit..." I exclaim and hear rustling and look to my right to see a pair of eyes staring at me. Large and orange and it breaths out and pushes my hair back and i cough smelling its breath and scoot back. I get to my feet and brush myself off and look closer at the eyes and the head pops forward and its the head of a dragon. I stumble back and catch a tree behind me. It gets closer to me and i lean back against the tree as it smells me and snuffs a cloud of smoke in my face. I cough and look at it as it turns its head at me and steps back lifting its head higher. I see its whole body as it steps into the light, its scales gleaming a crimson red and scar marks over its body making it look masculine. I walk up to it as it stands tall and courageous. I reach out and it doesn't flinch at my touch and i feel down its neck and chest down to its back and wings. "So majestic." I comment and it huffs looking at me and i smile admiring it. I lower my hand as it steps back and rubs its head against my chest and steps back into the darkness. I watch it disappear and see a figure standing in the shadows where it was. "Hey! You there!" I ask reaching out and it disappears as well. I sigh and stop in my tracks and look around and grab the things i dropped. I hear scatty calling for me and i run toward her voice. I see her in sight and give a sigh of relief and smile catching up to her. "Are you purposely trying to get away from me?" She says having the stuff she carried by her side as she tapped her foot and crossed her arms. I sigh and shake my head looking at her. "No i tripped and you didn't notice and i lost you." I explained and she sighed and took the stuff i was carrying and set it down. I didn't risk telling about a dragon in her forest so i let it be. She smirked and stepped to the side showing where we were. "We're here." She says and a massive clearing is shown with a lake in the middle and the trees bending to provide coverage but the sun rays still shine through and the branches form a platform in the middle of the lake and i admire the sight. "It's so surreal!" I proclaim and look at her and walk around. She pulls out the swords and sticks them into the ground and pulls out the books flipping through them. "Now we just have to wait for my friend." She said and i turn around to look at her confused. "Who?" I ask and once the word leaves my mouth something huge lands behind me. I jump and turn around to see a full sized dragon land with a rider on its back. I look up at the magical creature as it's colored with an assortment of blues. It was different then the dragon i saw before. "W-what?!" I say surprised stepping back. "This is Eragon the dragon rider and his dragon Saphira." She explains as eragon steps down from the saddle and lands on the ground. He walks up to us and smiles. "So this is who you have been telling me about. Mavis correct?" He asks lifting my hand and kissing the back of it. I feel my cheeks heat up and look at him surprised. He grins against my skin and lets go and turns to scatty. "Well i'm here, what shall we do first?" He asks her and she smiles looks at me then him. "Elven words should be a great start. The elements to be exact." She says to him and he nods turning to me taking my hand and walking me to the middle of the field. "No need to worry this isn't gonna kill you. Unless you say something you shouldn't. I'm here to teach you through how to control and use your aura or what humans say 'magic'. First focus, feel every muscle, every heartbeat, every fiber in your being and imagine it going to the edge of your body creating a silhouette around you." He explains and i stand there in a steady stance, closing my eyes and focusing as hard as i can. The silver aura surrounds me again covering every inch of my body and flowing with my movement. "Good, now look at me. Don't worry it'll still be there as long as you focus." He says and i open my eyes looking at him. "There are words of the elven language that are igniters. Like casting a spell but with one word. These one word spells are for the elements. Such as brisinger means fire, is fire, the thing is the word, know the word, and you'll control the thing." He says and his aura sparks up a dark blue and he turns around and holds out his hand to a branch on the ground and says brisinger and the branch bursts into flames. I look at it amazed and i turn to a stick on the ground and concentrate. "Brisinger!" I say and hold my hand out to the branch as it has a small flame on the edge of it. I sigh and look at eragon. "Don't worry, you still have to develop your magic so you can do even more things. Ok next is treavon, it means tree." He says looking at the trees nearby and says it as they curve and bend against their will. I watch in amazement and try to do the same but only manage to make a branch move down a couple inches. "You're getting the hang of it really quick." He compliments and i feel my legs get weak and he notices. "Let's sit you down. You don't want to run out of energy or you'll die. We don't want that. So be careful of your energy levels. There are some words that you aren't ready for and if you use them before you're ready, you'll kill yourself." He explains and i nod in response. I look at scatty and she's relaxing reading a book while eating a sandwich. I sigh and smile at the sight of her. "Let's take a break. Here i'll get you some food. Sit tight." He says and i nod laying on a log. I look up at the coverage of trees and think of what i might be able to do. And how i might be able to fully kill death on my own. That's my mission...to see death dead by the blade of my sword.


	12. Chapter 12: Something New

I look at my sword, it perched up against the log i'm sitting on. The blade shining with the ray of the sun. Seeing my reflection in the blade, i pick it up and look over at eragon. The feeling of anger and frustration falls over me and i quietly sneak off into the forest. I put my sword on my shoulder and walk up to a large tree and put it to my side and size it up. I frown and swing my sword and chip a piece off of the tree and bring it back ready to swing again and hit it again. 'I want to kill him. I want to burn him. I want him dead. I want him to cease to exist!' I think to myself as i hit the tree multiple times. I huff and drop my sword and drop to my knees. 'I'm no better than him.' I frown as tears stream down my face and i place my hands on the ground and cry out not making a peep so they don't hear me. I hear a crack and i flip my head up with my face puffy red and reach for my sword. "Who's there?" I say and look around me. I feel my energy draining from my body and my eyelids get heavy. 'What's happening to me?' I think as i sway and fall back on the ground passed out.

I wake up with a massive headache. 'Why do i always get knocked out?' I grumble and open my eyes and look around me. I make a double take and i'm chained to the wall by my wrist and ankles and struggle. I look down and i'm hanging on the wall by my wrists and ankles and wince as the pain comes to me. I wince and hear a clatter in front of me as i see i'm in an old prison cell as a guard passes by with black armor and a hood as the keys jingle at his side and i shift wanting to get out of here. He turns from the noise i made and smirks with a mask on. "Well look who's awake finally. The boss will be glad to see you...Mavis Wise." The guard says and i growl shifting in the chains. I look around as there isn't anything else in the cell but these chains connected to me. I sigh and close my eyes and hang my head feeling hopeless.

I hear the jingle of the keys again as they unlock my cell door and i shoot my head up. "Boss is ready to see you now. You should be delighted, if you follow his orders you might be moved from this nasty cell." The same guard says lifting me off the wall still with cuffs and leads me down the hallway. I follow close behind him down a maze of rooms and hallways and try to map it in my head but i lost it on the 10th turn. I sigh and look at his back and over his shoulder to see where we're going but he doesn't say a word.

He takes one last turn and my legs are killing me and pushes me through a pair of doors and i stumble in and look behind me as he closes them again. I look up and see a tall man in a large chair and i stand up and look at him. "Mavis Wise...many talents...death has a high price over your head. I'll be turning you in tomorrow, let's see what you can for me while your here." He smirks and looks down at me and i frown and growl. "I will not do any such thing." I say and cross my arms leaning back on one leg. He looks at me and stands up and looms over me and i stand my ground. "You will do as i say missy." He says sternly and looks at me. I look up at him and growl. "As i said, i will not." I say and he slaps me across the face and i fall on the ground with a red hand mark on my cheek. I look up at him pushing myself up with my hands and hold my cheek sitting on the ground. "You will do as i say or it will be the death of you." He says and grabs my chin holding me up and keeps me there looking me in the eyes. I try to look away but he holds me tight and i look at him and feel my head thump and pound. I struggle but he still keeps me there and i feel like he's sucking me up into his gaze. I get worried and try to close my eyes but i can't. He holds me there looking at me...looking into my soul, feels like it. I feel my eyelids get heavy and he lets go and i cough leaning over. 'What the hell was that? What did he just do? It felt like he was eating away at my soul.' I think to myself and look over at him as he has a huge smirk on his face and i scowl at him. "Now you know better than to fight against me. Now, lets see what strength you really hold inside?" He says lifting me up by my arm and drags me out the door.

I groan as he continues to drag me by my arm down the hall and to another room. He flings me into a chair and straps me in. I struggle and he looks at me sternly and i growl stopping my actions. "Good girl now lets see." He smirks lifting my head up and clips my neck with a small knife and licks the blood of the knife and smiles. I look at him concerned and look away. "You're tasty Mavis...you smell...special. No wonder death wants you back so badly." He says licking the rest off my neck and i growl disgusted. "Hey don't give me that face, i can hear your heartbeat quicken, you liked it huh?" He says looking at me and grabs my chin again. "You want me to do it again don't you?" He says and smirks leaning closer to my neck. 'Lord help me get out of this mess.' I think to myself as i feel something spark from inside me and my eyes turn into silver disks.


	13. Chapter 13: A Hidden Secret

The anger, the frustration that came over me earlier in the forest comes back again. I look at him with the silver disks in my eyes with anger plastered on my face. He smirks and steps back as anger falls over me and i scream in his face and growl. "Let...me...GO!" I yell at him clenching my fists. He stands back and watches with a devilish grin on his face. "Let it out mavis. Let the dark side of you take control. I wanna see what you're made of." He says smirking over at me with his arms crossed. I feel my blood boil under my skin, my body and soul begging me for it to release it. Then a spark from inside me, like a match being lit, a fume expanding, a fire raging to life. I look at him and snarl as the chair cracks from beneath me, a strength from within me emerges and i break the shackles holding me down and i burst from the chair and a pain strikes my back as i turn my head and lumps form from my shoulder blades as my shirt gets tighter and tighter every second. Then dark grey angelic wings sprout in my back and i fall to my knees bending forward to the ground as the pain shoots through my whole body starting from my back. He stands uncrosses his arms in amazement walking over to me grabbing one of my wings extending it then inspecting it. Tiny droplets of blood cover them from coming out of my back breaking the skin. "Marvelous...absolutely stunning." He says observing every detail. I heave bent over facing the ground as the pain slowly dwindles to a annoying sting in my back. "Move them." He demands and i move my shoulder blades trying to make them move. The wings move ever so slightly, extending outwards. He grins and walks to stand in front of me and squats down to my level and picks up my chin. "Now that's one hell of a secret power." He says letting go of my chin and stands back up again. "That's enough for one day, guards!" He calls out and two guards come into the room and pick me up under my arms and carry me back to my cell chaining me back up on the wall like a wounded bird.

I look up at my wings as they droop at my sides and wince as their pressed up against the wall with my weight. I look out to the hallway as two guards stand watch. "H-hey...you two. Can I at least be shackled to the floor and not the wall?" I ask with my voice hoarse. They look at me and sigh opening the cell door bringing me down from the wall and lock me to the cell wall. " There happy now? " One of them says as they walk out locking it again. I sigh in relief to be off the wall and fold my wings around me to keep me warm from the brisk air of the dungeon. 'Oh how did i end up in this mess? " I think to myself and lay on the ground and soon fall asleep.

I soon wake with the door of the cell opening loudly and a jingle of keys. "Get up missy time for you to get moving." The guard says pulling me up and drags me out of the cell and down the usual route with my wings dragging behind me. They shove me into the traditional room and lock me to the chair with my wings extended and fastened to a platform behind me. I groan and look up to see him staring at me and shoot him a glare. "Well that isn't a pleasant look now is it?" He says and walks toward me grabbing my chin and holds it firmly. " I have something new today. You're heading back to deaths today. And i'm taking something before you leave. " He says with a wide grin and i look at him concerned and worried. He pulls out a chain and walks behind me, pushes the chair forward so i face the floor and feel the chain burn at my joints where my wings connect to my shoulder blades. I squirm and whine in pain as he saws them off me and they fall to the ground beside me and i cry in agony from the pain. He scoops them up and washes them from the blood and props them up against the wall and pulls the chair back and i look at him wth tears streaming down my face. "Y-you monster!" I shout at him and he smirks. " Thanks darling for the masterpiece. Take care now." He says and the guards come in releasing me from the constraints and drag me down a new hallway that i haven't seen before. As usual it takes us forever to get where were going as i'm being dragged along the floor by the idiots. They stop in front of a van and i use my strength to stop them from shoving me into it and they cover my mouth with a cloth and instantly knock me out throwing me into the van and the driver takes off.

I wake up with a major headache and look around and i'm still in the van. I look out to the driver but its just like an escort van so i can't reach him. The windows are tinted and i can't see through them. "Hey! Where are we going?!" I shout out at him. He turns to look at me and its the same guy from before with the white armor that saved me but in pitch black and all he does is smirk and look back to the road. 'Why do i have a sneaking suspicion that this isn't gonna end well.' I think to myself and sit back in the van worried as we get closer to our destination.


End file.
